Chase Mattern
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and is an extra character. , , , |marital status = * Married (second marriage, as of , years) * Divorcé (first marriage, - , years) |blood status = |bap rank = "Dirty" |Age = * (present day) * (at the end of the ) |Alias = |Title = * * * Unspeakable |Signature = |Died = |alias = * Shay (nickname) * Pandy (nickname) |hidep = |species = Human |gender = Male |height = 5'11" |hair = Brown |eyes = Blue |skin = Light |hidef = |family = * Autumn Mattern (née Lyndhurst) (wife) * August Mattern (son) * Wednesday Mattern (daughter) * Carver Mattern (son) * Eden Mattern (daughter) * Peyton Daniels (ex-wife) * Georgia Mattern-Daniels (daughter) * Phillip Swanson-Daniels (former step son) * Piper Swanson-Daniels (former step daughter) * Xavier Mattern (father) * Meagan Mattern (née Woods) (mother) † * Kimber Mattern (sister) † * Kyle Mattern (brother) † * Blair Mattern (sister) * Freyr Andrésson (brother-in-law) * Leifur Freyrsson (nephew) * Divya Freyrsdóttir (niece) * Winona-Jean Mattern (paternal grandmother) † * Zachary "Zach" Mattern II (paternal grandfather) † * Derek Mattern (paternal uncle) * Summer Reynolds (paternal aunt) * Casen Reynolds (paternal uncle, by marriage) * Lucas Reynolds (paternal cousin) * Ayana Reynolds (paternal cousin) * Penelope Woods (née Carson) (maternal grandmother) * Douglas Woods (maternal grandfather) * Marion Lyndhurst (née Woods) (mother-in-law) * William Lyndhurst (father-in-law) * Donovan Lyndhurst (brother-in-law) * Joshua Lyndhurst (né Martin) (brother-in-law) * May Wyndham (née Lyndhurst) (sister-in-law) * Terrance "Terry" Wyndham (brother-in-law) * Cooper Wyndham (nephew) * Lily Wyndham (niece) |hidem = |Animagus = |Boggart = |jukebox = Stacy's Mom (Fountains of Wayne) |Riddikulus = |Wand = , 10¾, |Patronus = |hidea = |House = |Loyalty = * ** ** ( ) * ** |job = * Unspeakable (formerly) * Head Unspeakable (as of 2011) |hideg = ---------------------------------- }} Chase "Shay" Pacey Mattern (born ) is a (technically) , born in , to a famous Xavier Mattern and his wife Meagan. He had three siblings Kimber, Kyle and Blair Mattern; however his two elder siblings died in a house fire while Chase and his little sister were at a friends house. Chase was at the time. He attended between the years and , and was sorted into . Soon after, in , he married for the first time to a renowned journalist, Peyton Daniels, whom he met via his father. The pair had a daughter, Georgia Mattern-Daniels, a year after. The pair divorced in , due simply to the relationship breaking down, but have remained of fairly friendly terms. He remarried to Autumn Mattern (née Lyndhurst), his occupational counterpart, in Las Vegas, Nevada in late , the couple are still going strong at years with four children: August, Wednesday, Carver and Eden. Category:Xavier Mattern fan Category:Mattern Family Category:Lyndhurst Family Category:Woods Family Category:Animagus Category:Registered Animagus Category:Horned Serpent Category:Horned Serpent House Category:Horned Serpent Character Category:Horned Serpent Alumni Category:Horned Serpent Quidditch Team Category:Ilvermorny Student Category:Ilvermorny Alumni Category:Unspeakables Category:MACUSA Unspeakables Category:Department of Mysteries Category:MCUSA Category:American Category:American Wizards Category:Grace01121922 Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass Category:Daniels Family Category:Head Unspeakable Category:Lasse Weasley fan